City of Marada Recession
The City of Marada Recession was an event which was somewhat like the Great Depression. Part 1 With the fuel prices increasing this year, more and more Maradans have been leaving their cars at home and using more public transport or walking - some have even taken Elger's advice and have been travelling on the more fuel efficient Broomsticks! The fall in car sales has started to hit Trevor recently and today he has declared bankruptcy. Until he can afford to pay his creditors at the Maradan Bank, he has been forced to close his Car Parts Shop. Part 2 With the recent bankruptcy of Trevor's Car Parts store in the City of Marada, the Maradan Bank has been reviewing some of the bad loans it has been providing to Maradan companies. News quickly spread to Puchalla Village where panic selling of shares has reached the Maradan Stock Market. The Stock Market has now collapsed, with shares in all companies down and selling at -1,000MP per share! Shares in Car Parts are down -1070.9%! Part 3 The Bank of Marada has just announced that it has lowered its interest rates to 0% and has therefore stopped giving out daily interest. Credit markets have been going into freefall and the Stock Market has totally collapsed with no sign of any immediate rebound. In the latest outlook on the Maradan economy, analysts predict a deepening recession that will affect the rest of Marada if the City doesn't do anything about it soon! In other news, the Post Office is the latest shop in the City to declare bankruptcy, with Stamps currently no longer restocking. Part 4 The City of Marada is in turmoil! The city Job Centre has stopped paying wages to all of its employees - they still have jobs, but until the economy improves, all employees are on mandatory unpaid leave from work. Maradans are desperately waiting for the King of Marada to step in and do something about it! There have been talks of more strikes, bankruptcies and even threat of a civil war breaking out across Marada, as other worlds are starting to get hit by the side effects of the City's recession. Hopefully something is done about this soon, we would hate for it to lead to a war or a deep, long term depression... Part 5 King Baspinar has spoken! He is going to do whatever he can to make sure that the City of Marada comes out of its economic recession as quickly as possible - or at least for the time being, try and stop it getting worse and turning into a depression, or a war. He has just released the first part of his Stimulus Package! You will receive 1 Stimulus Point for every quest you complete and for every item that you restock from any of the main restocking shops (this does not include stores with items always in stock or user shops). The King of Marada hopes that this will help boost the economy which the City of Marada really needs right now! A City Recession Stimulus Shop has just been opened in the City of Marada under the order of the king. These items will all retire at the end of this event! Lets hope the King knows what he is doing and that a future War has been stopped... Part 6 It has been over three months since the Stimulus Package that King Baspinar announced went into action and there has been a lot of changes to the economy of the City of Marada. The Stock Market is now back at normal value when the companies first floated on the market - a good time for you to go and invest! The Bank of Marada has also returned interest rates to normal levels allowing you to once again collect your daily bank interest! But with the unemployment level still high, crime is now the bigger problem to that the King has to deal with. With the police budgets cut, he may need all of your Maradans to soon help fight the crime... CITY WAR HAS STARTED King Baspinar has spoken - it's time for all Maradans to stand up and fight to save the City of Marada! Armour up your pets and head on over to the Battle Arena! The war will end when all of the trouble has been removed from the City - starting with the 25,000 City Hobo opponents that need to be defeated!! Every time that you defeat a City Hobo you will receive 5 Stimulus Points. More opponents will be added throughout the war and so will new prizes!! CityHobo.gif|''Fear the wrath of my hobo odor Its 7am now in the City of Marada and the rest of the City Hobo have woke up and come out to beg for MP... 30,000 more of them!! 19th March 2011 All 55,000 City Hobo opponents have been defeated! King Baspinar now wants all of the City Accountants that helped cause the recession to be defeated! There are now 75,000 to battle and you will receive 8 Stimulus Points for each one you defeat!! CityAccountant.gif|''You'd be bitter too if your ears looked like that'' There are also another 45,000 City Hobo opponents to defeat... 20th March 2011 The King has ordered all corrupt City Realtors to be removed by force. There are 65,000 of these opponents for you now to defeat. CityRealtor.gif|''I should really stop being so predictable.'' There are another 30,000 City Accountant opponents to defeat... CityAccountant.gif The final 20,000 City Hobo opponents need to be defeated. Once all the remaining City Hobos are gone, the Car Parts Shop can safely reopen!! CityHobo.gif 21st March 2011 The King has ordered all the City Bankers that caused the Stock Market to crash to be removed by force. There are 50,000 of these opponents for you now to defeat. CityBanker.gif|''sorry not sorry'' There are another 30,000 City Realtor opponents to defeat... CityRealtor.gif The final 20,000 City Accountant opponents need to be defeated. Once all the remaining City Accountants are gone, the Post Office can safely reopen!! CityAccountant.gif Another 15,000 City Bankers need to be defeated! CityBanker.gif 22nd March 2011 Limited numbers of City Bailiff opponents are randomly appearing throughout the day that need to be defeated. The exact numbers are unclear, but if you see one available - defeat it! Please note that this opponent is different to the Bailiff Trading Card that some people already have in their Battle Deck. This opponent will be deleted from the site and all battle decks at the end of this event, while the Bailiff opponent will remain. Bailiff.gif|''I don't actually know what this is but it looked cool'' Another 30,000 City Bankers and 15,000 City Realtors need to be defeated! CityBanker.gif CityRealtor.gif 24th March 2011 Great job everyone! The 125,000 City Hobo opponents have all been defeated!! If you have the trading card you can now add it to your Battle Deck. Can you find the City Hobo Avatar? Vixen_prison (1).gif The Car Parts shop has now been reopened. Carparts.gif All 125,000 the bad City Accountants that helped cripple the City of Marada have been destroyed!!! The Post Office has now re-opened restocking Stamps! Phanty_prison.gif Another 15,000 City Bankers and 30,000 City Realtors need to be defeated! CityBanker.gif CityRealtor.gif 26th March 2011 Limited numbers of City Mayor opponents are randomly appearing throughout the day that need to be defeated. The exact numbers are unclear, but if you see one available - defeat it! Another 10,000 City Bankers and 20,000 City Realtors need to be defeated! CityMayor.gif|''You know you want me'' CityBanker.gif CityRealtor.gif 29th March 2011 All City Mayor and City Bailiff war opponents have been defeated! Echlin_prison (1).gif Rusty_prison (1).gif The City Recession is officially over! Now that the Maradan economy has improved, you have one week to spend your Stimulus Points at the City Stimulus Shop!! To celebrate the end of the recession we will be having a week long event... FOOD FIGHT!!! With the recession now over we can all afford to waste food items!! Throw a food item at any player on the site and if it randomly manages to hit them you will win a prize! You can throw an item by using Send Item. Crikey cartoon.gif|''fight me like one of your Spanish pets'' And on October 11th, they all lived happily ever after (except for the City Pets you had to fight). Category:Marapets Category:Wars, Plots and Events